


Weiss' Challenge

by Something_Or_Another



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, time-bomb Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another
Summary: Weiss decides to try and spice up her life and gets exactly what she wanted





	1. Weiss Loses it

Weiss Schnee, one of the top students in the first year class. Taught by the best tutors money could buy, she never struggled in any class. Trained from an early age by some of the best hunters around she could give anyone a run for their money in the training hall. Her fashion sense helped to accentuate her bright white hair and creamy skin, not even the scar over her left eye subtracted from the beauty that captivated most guys, and quite a few girls. Her confidence was unrivaled by all but the most arrogant of people.

So how was she taken so far out of her groove by a simple USB?

Weiss sat in the empty hall, quietly rubbing the small piece of plastic and metal with her thumb, a small white Schnee snowflake painted on the side. She'd been wandering around the school aimlessly before finally sitting down in this lone hall. It was a Saturday afternoon and there was no one around to talk to, she didn't even need to wear her school uniform, but she did it anyway.

“I should just destroy this stupid thing,” she thought to herself. The mere sight of it put a pit in her stomach, it made her knees weak, her breath short and Quick, and she could feel her body temperature rise. But the thought of not having it, not feeling the way she felt…she shook her head. “I guess I can keep it a bit longer”

She stood up and went to put the device in her jacket pocket when her hand slipped and she missed, dropping the USB and letting it bounce in the floor. The gentle click of plastic hitting stone rung in her ears like a deafening bell. Her mouth went dry as she looked at it on the ground, in a spot so obvious, anyone could pick it up, take it back to their dorm, look at the files she had placed on it.

They could see every dirty pic of her body she had placed there. Using her years of ballet training to make sure there was a picture of her nude form from every angle, her red face, flushed with embarrassment visible in every photo. 

Her heartbeat skyrocketed and her face grew warm as she thought about whoever finding this watching the video of herself saying she's more of a slut than the Schnee Dust Corporation heiress, all before stripping for the camera and pleasuring herself right there on camera.

She slowly picked it up with a Shaky hand, and carefully put it in her pocket. “Th-that was close,” she thought to herself as she walked away, leaning against the wall as her knees grew weak. “I almost gave some pervert my name, number, bank info... enough information to ruin me” she paused as she reached an intersection in the halls, hand resting in her pocket, feeling the suddenly much heavier USB in her fingers.

Weiss takes a deep breath and stands up straight “Alright, this was a fun little adventure but it's time to get rid of this thing” she says in her mind as she turns towards her dorms. She walks three steps before stopping. “Maybe I should get lunch first”

She turns and runs face first into another girl with a loud squeak, sending both to the ground. Rubbing her rear Works glared up at her obstacle to see a pair of long brown bunny ears covering the girls face. She sighs. “Velvet are you alright?” She asks.

Velvet looks up, red-faced and nods Quickly. “Yes, I'm sorry Weiss I didn't mean to run into,” Velvet says as she stands up and offers a hand to Weiss “I was reading this article on the White Fangs newest Charity-”

“As if those criminals could do anything good,” Weiss says with a huff

Velvet pursed her lips in annoyance “come now Weiss, I'm sure there's plenty of Good Faunus in the Fang that wants to do good”

“If they were good they wouldn't have joined the terrorist,” Weiss says as she walks past Velvet

The bunny Faunus considered stopping her again, but decided against as she continued walking her way “Hmm, I thought Blake said she was getting better”

Weiss made her way out to the courtyard a.d turned towards the dining hall but stopped as she heard someone call her name. She turns and lets out a loud sigh as she sees the source of the noise, Jaune stuck in a tree… again.

She walked over to where the poor boy was hanging by one leg “oh Weiss! Thank goodness you showed up! I thought id be stuck here all day!”

Weiss looked below and saw his Scroll on the ground lying next to a broken branch “what happened Jaune?”

“Well I saw this cool bird in the tree and my sister collects pictures of birds and so I'd thought I'd get a picture of it, but I couldn't get a good angle so I tried to climb the tree...and well”

Weiss sighs again “Jaune you buffoon... Alright grab my hands and push yourself up alright,” he nods as she gets under him, they grab hands and push against each other. Weiss then realized Jaune was much heavier than expected. 

“A-alright Jaune, just make sure you grab something so you don't-” Weiss is cut off as Jaune yells and falls on top of her, squashing her underneath him.

Jaune groans as he sits up “ugh, thanks Weiss I was starting to get-”

“Get off me you oof!” Weiss shouts trying to push him off. He quickly rolls off her and tries to help her up but she slaps his hand away and stands up on her own. She shoots him a glare before storming off to the cafeteria. 

“Stupid Jaune and his stupid sense of balance,” Weiss thinks to herself as she finally reaches the cafeteria and, to her dismay, finds that it was completely full of other students waiting in line. A banner on the wall announced that today was Pancake Day and that the cafeteria was cooking extra stacks for all the students.

Weiss Huffs as she accepts her fate and waits in the crowded line for her food, constantly being jostled by other students standing too close to her as they all laughed and talked in excited anticipation. She tries to push back to get a little space but the others seem to be completely ignoring her

After almost a full half hour of this torment, Weiss makes it to the front of the line and receive her plate of pancakes. She prepares for the struggle of finding a seating place but is saved by someone Calling her name. She turns and smiles until she spots who called her, Ren and Nora sitting at a table by themselves, Ren reading a book Patting the seat next.to him, as Nora sat across from him devouring several stacks of pancakes.

Weiss sighs and sits next to Ren, “thank you, I was afraid I'd be sitting alone” Weiss says to the two

Nora Quickly shakes her head, mouth full of pancakes, “noway, we'd never do that to a friend”

“Nora Please swallow your food,” Weiss says with a sneer as she takes a small bite of her food.

“Sorry,” Nora says as she swallows her food “So Weiss what are.you doing today?” 

“I was studying, and getting a head start on this week's homework,” Weiss says wiping her mouth with a napkin.

“Wow, how can you manage to do that? I mean I try to sit down and do homework but then my leg starts bouncingandIcan’t sit still but ItryandfocusanywaysbutbythenI’mbouncingtoomuchtodo-” Ren silences her rambling with a fork full of pancake and Nora happily chews it.

“I’m impressed by your dedication to school,” Ren says as he feeds Nora, not looking up from his book.

“I’m impressed by your ability to tame her,” Weiss says simply.

Ren shrugs “Its an acquired skill”

“Like Skee-ball!” Nora shouts “Or like darts, running, fighting, blowing bubbles, making pancakes….” Weiss groans as the redhead babbled for the rest of her miserable meal. When she finally couldn’t take it anymore she stood up in a huff. “I’m going back to my room now,”

“But you didn’t finish your pancakes,” Nora said pointing to the half-eaten stack. Weiss pushes them towards her and she squees as she starts eating on them. Weiss rolls her eyes as she turns to leave. “Animal” She mutters under her breath as she passes past Ren, who raises an eyebrow at the leaving heiress

With some food in her Weiss quickly makes her way back to her dorm room, ignoring any and all distractions until she reached her dorm, and was safely behind its door. She sighed and smiled as she looked around the empty room, her teammates still gone on their shopping trip. “Perfect, with all those idiots out there distracting me I totally forgot about...it. Now I just need to burn it and-” Her body froze, her heart stopped and her breathing slowed to a crawl. Her hand rested in her pocket, Her empty pocket where it sat, holding nothing. Goosebumps wash over her body as she stared at her empty palm, and she gulped loudly.


	2. Weiss Considers it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss thinks back to how her little mess all started.

Weiss sat down on her bed, her foot bouncing at a rapid pace, filling the room with Quick tapping noise.

 

_ “How Could I have let this have happened?”  _ she thinks to herself “ _ it's all because Winter put this dumb idea in my head”  _ she thinks back to a few days before when she first received the email from her sister.

 

It has been a day like any another, Weiss was sitting in her room alone, studying for her next exam while her teammates were out dust shopping. The only sound in the silent room was Weiss’ gentle humming as she read through her notes…

 

….which was soon broken by the sharp chirp of her Scroll. She gave her device an annoyed look as she checked her notifications but it Quickly changed into a genuine smile as she sees her sister's name.

 

_ “Oh winter sent me an email, I wonder wha-”  _ Weiss froze as she read what her sister has sent. The top of the email had Three Large X's Across it, below them we're several pictures of women bond in various leather gear, her heart pounded against her chest as she looked to the block of text that sat in the center.

 

“why would Winter ever look at-!” Her thoughts are interrupted by her scroll chiming again, the sudden noise causing her to jump in her seat. She quickly checked and found a text from Winter.

 

“My dear sister I must apologize, It seems that drunken fool Qrow, has used my email address to sign up for some rather... explicit sites, and I fear my account now has some form of virus, please disregard any unusual Emails from me” Weiss read under her breath.

 

She gives a quiet laugh  _ “of course winter wouldn't send me something like this”  _ Weiss quickly types up a reply. “I knew you'd never be into something so Vulgar, do not worry Sister, I will be deleting the sent email immediately”

 

“Thank you Weiss, I can't understand how anyone could be into something as humiliating as blackmail” Winter replies

 

“I do not know either, it's embarrassing too think about” Weiss says back before opening up the email again, she goes to the delete button but something catches her eye. She looks down at the faces of the girls, each one looked overjoyed, and several words from the paragraph seemed to jump out at her,  _ blissful ignorance, mindless fun. _

 

“Thinking is hard, let someone else make those choices for you” Weiss mutters, she scoffs to herself  _ “It's bad enough I have father trying to control me, why would I want some random person to doing it as well”  _ Before she realizes it Weiss is drawn into the paragraph, reading the whole thing slowly and carefully.

 

“The time bomb challenge, an easy way to give yourself to someone else” she reads “all you need is a flash drive, your name, And some sexy photos, and soon you'll have someone else making your choices for you, release your inner slut,” that word caused Weiss’ Skin to crawl but something about these words dug into the heiress, something that... intrigued her. 

 

She shook her head,  _ “what am I thinking? That is a Terrible idea”  _ she closed the email app, and set her scroll down better returning to her studies. 

 

The next few days pass slowly as the words in the email continue to dig at Weiss, her thoughts constantly drifting back to the idea of someone having total control over her, able to make her do whatever they want. 

 

Weiss bit her lip as she laid on her bed, staring up at the bottom of Ruby's bunk where her leader slept Peacefully. She turned and looked at her other two teammates, even in the dark room she could see their outlines, Yang sprawled out on the top bunk, Blake curled up gracefully on her bed.  _ “What would they think if they knew they're teammate was having such... Inappropriate Thoughts, that bathe I am a-” _ she shook her head and got out of bed  _ “I need water”  _

 

She grabbed the cup she kept on her nightstand and quickly crossed over to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her before turning on the light, wincing as her eyes slowly adjusted to the harsh light. She stood in front of the sink and filled her cup with cool water before drinking it and setting it aside. She sighed as she looked into the mirror and into her own eyes.

 

_ “Oh Weiss what is happening to you? You're a proper lady, not someone who-”  _ As she was speaking to herself her eyes drifted downwards to her chest the sight causing her to blush. She was the smallest of her teammates, even the much younger Ruby had a bigger chest than her, her chest barely big enough to put a bump in her nightgown, but that didn't stop her from being able to tell when her nipples were digging into her silky nightwear, both fully hard. She blushed as she ran her hand over her chest to calm the nubs to no avail.

 

She sighed,  _ “come now, it's not cold in here, in fact it's rather warm”  _ Weiss Continued to rub her chest, first in annoyance at her body's lack of control, but as she moved her delicate hands over her surprisingly sensitive body, she began to find some pleasure in the sensation of cloth on skin, and before she could stop herself a soft moan escapes her lips.

 

As soon as she realized what she just did Weiss slaps her hands over her mouth. Her eyes go wide as she stares at herself in the mirror, her face bright red.  _ “D-did I just- Was I just-...”  _ She continued to stare as her mind raced.  _ “Do I... Continue?”  _ She bit her lip as she gripped the hem of her gown and slowly raised it up until she could see her pale blue panties, a small wet spot could be seen along the bottom of them.

 

_ “I...guess so”  _ she thinks as she grabs the hem of her nightgown and pulls it over her head, folding it neatly, and setting it on counter. She pauses to examine her bare chest, her normally flawless pale skin turned red around her delicate nipples. She bit her lip and hooked her thumbs into her panties and pulled them off, folding them and setting them on top her nightgown.

 

She walks over to the bathtub and lays down, gasping as she presses her warm skin against the cold surface. She takes a second to situate herself before taking a deep breath, one places on hand on her chest and the other between her legs, cupping her sex.  _ “Alright, nothing wrong with this, let's just do it fast” _ she slides her slender finger into her slit, taking a deep breath as her knuckle rubs against her lower lips.

 

_ “Th-thats good”  _ she takes another breath and starts to slowly wiggle her finger around, rubbing the soft tips of her finger along her inner walls, gasping as a wave of pleasure washes over her. She bites her lip to quiet herself and pinches her hard nipple between two delicate fingers, another wave washes over her and she can't stop herself from moanin. “O-oh goodness, that feels-” 

 

With another moan she slowly adds a second finger to her pussy and starts to move both of them gently back and forth, grinding the heel of her palm against her swollen clit. “mmm, goodness,~” she moans again, as her fingers start to move faster, stroking her inner walls in long trails and gently rolling her nipple between her fingers. Weiss’ Eyes screw shut as the pressure builds up in her, every stroke of her fingers bringing her closer and closer until-

 

_ Bang bang bang  _ someone pounded on the door, as Weiss nearly jumped out of her skin. “I-its occupied” Weiss says trying to hold back her moan, her hands never slowing down. There was a click and the door knob slowly turned, Weiss’ Eyes were glued to the door at pit formed in her stomach as it slowly opened.  _ “oh gods, they're-they're gonna see me-”  _ The thought of someone watching her pleasure herself was all she needed, her inner walls squeezed her fingers and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood but that still wasn't enough to silence her moan as her juices soaked her inner thighs. The door stopped opening and slammed shut.

 

Weiss laid in the tub, panting, trying not to think about how one of her teammates definitely heard her, one of them Knows what she was doing, or just how that made her feel. She shook her head and grabbed a nearby wash cloth and cleaned up her thighs and the tub, before burying the cloth deep in her hamper. She redresses and turns the light in the bathroom off before slowly opening the door. She looked into the room and saw that the rest of her team was still sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep. She decided not to think about it tonight and Quickly crossed back over to her bed and crawled under the covers.  _ “I'm sure whoever it was won't say anything, and I can deny it if they do” _ Weiss thinks to herself as sleep takes her under.


	3. Weiss Makes it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss Remembers how she came to the conclusion to make the USB drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, new job takes most of my time. Hopefully not too many spelling errors

For the first time in a long time Weiss felt relaxed, not even the thought that one of her teammates was spying on her was enough to upset her as she fell into a deep sleep, a small smile on her face as she slept the night away. That morning she did something she's never done before; she slept right through her alarm, even through the noise of her teammates getting ready for the day, nothing disturbing her until a pair of small hands shook her Shoulder.

“Weeeiiiiiiisssss” Ruby whines softly. “You gotta get up or we're gonna be late”

Weiss murmurs to herself as she looks up at her leader, her teammates behind her, still bleary eyed. “Ruby...what time is it?” She asks barely conscious.

“It's like 8:30, we got class soon” Ruby says.

Weiss’ eyes shoot open. “what!? How- why did you let me sleep so long!?”

“You looked so peaceful,” Ruby says.

“Plus you looked like you needed your beauty sleep” yang adds snickering.

Weiss groans as she hops out of bed and runs into the bathroom. “I'll meet you girls there” she shouts from behind the door as she strips out of her nightgown and panties.

“Well alright” Ruby calls back

“Try not to fall asleep again” yang adds before Weiss hears the door close.

She sighs as she looks herself in the mirror “do I go to class unshowered but on time or clean and late…” she turned and jumped into the shower, Quickly turning it on “my image is too important to be besmirched with poor hygiene, tardiness can be excused” she takes her wash cloth and lathers it before running it Across her pale skin. She starts to lather her chest with the cloth, rubbing her small nubs with the rough material. “Mmm, that….that feels good” she thinks as she pinches her nip with the cloth, an ache building between her legs. 

She shakes her head and pulls her hand away. “Now is not the time” she says as she quickly washes her hair and turns off the shower. She dries herself in front of the mirror before heading to the closet and Quickly putting on her uniform. She sits down on her bed to put on her shoes and glances over at her Scroll to see that she had another email from Winter. “probably that same trashy company as before” she says as she opens her scroll. As she had thought, the email was from the same porn site but it was different.

Are you too perfect? Do others think you're stuck up, and Beatty? Prove them wrong, unleash those hidden desires. Or better yet, let else do it for you. Take the Time Bomb Challenge all you need is a USB and a few scandalous photos, and let those inner desires out.

"What a completely ridiculous ad," weiss says out loud deleting the email. "What right minded girl would allow herself to be blackmailed in such a way?" With a sigh she finishes getting ready and rushes out the door. Running through the halls she arrives at class just in time for Port's class, the old teacher already deep into a story of his last fishing trip.

The heiress sits down next to Yang with a soft sigh. "not bad princess" Yang says, a quiet giggle on her voice. "What took so long?you almost missed the best part" 

Weiss rolls her eyes "Just making sure I looked presentable, no point in being late and unkempt"

"Sure, sure that's what took you so long" 

Weiss Cocks her eyebrow in Annoyance "just what are you implying exactly?"

"Nothing Princess" Yang says hiding a grin as she turns back to Port's teaching

"Surely she’s joking” Weiss thinks as she turns her head to Port. “There’s no way she… Gods there couldn’t be someone worse than her, she’d blab to the whole school.” Weiss looked at her blonde teammate through the corner of her eye, watching the brawler idly spin a pencil between her fingers. “No, no its not her, she’s nothing but talk”

Satisfied with her deduction Weiss turned back to focusing on the dreadfully… painfully.. .mundane ramblings that made up Port’s so called ‘Best Fishing Trip’. The heiress groaned internally as she at least tried to pay attention, the sheer boredom manifesting in her leg as a sudden need to move, her leg gently bouncing. After a moment of this Weiss felt a small tingle between her legs, her thighs rubbing just enough to give her a little friction.

“Oh come now, how can this...Am I really that pent up?” She asks herself as she keeps her leg moving, slowly thinking back to her shower that morning “I suppose I did cut myself off, but still I need to stop” She tells heself, not stopping her eager thighs, the little tingle of arousal growing. 

"Alright, I guess just this is fine" as she continued to rub her thighs she could feel her fingers start to twitch, inching closer to her skirt. "No No!" She shouts at herself, forcing her hand back in its original spot. "There's no way I can do that without... someone... seeing me"

Weiss' thoughts stayed right there. She could see it in her mind, The students in the row ahead her turning around, being able to see past her creamy pale thighs, all the way to the growing dark spot on her pale blue panties. She would moan softly as she slipped two fingers down the front of her panties, teasing and bringing herself closer to climax, before Port snaps his fingers, demanding to what she was doing. Too caught up in the moment, Weiss would be unable to answer, and he’d order her down to the front of the room. Slowly she makes her way down to her professor, all the eyes of her peers and teammates on her, everyone whispering to themselves. “Wow, weiss schnee is a scandalous girl” “Can you believe she was touching herself in class?” Her cheeks would burn with shame, a pit would form in her stomach, and she’d find her body gripped with arousal. Port would give her an Incredulous glare as he told her "Lift up your skirt, show everyone what you were doing." With her breathing ragged, she'd grip the edge of her skirt, raising it slowly, exposing more and more of her thighs with every moment before finally-

"Earth to Weiss?" 

She snaps out of her daydream and looks around as all the other students were getting up to leave, Her teammates looking at her.

"You alright Weiss?" Ruby asks "your face is all red"

"I-it is?"

"Yeah, maybe you should go see the nurse" Blake suggests

Weiss nods and stands "Right, that sounds like a great idea," she says before rushing out of the classroom. She doesn't turn towards the nurses office, Instead heads straight for her dorm Room. She does her best to rush through the hall of students with her head pointed down, not meeting the gaze of her peers.

She burst through her door and slams it shut behind her, Panting heavily, her face a deep red. "W-what was that?" She asks herself softly "I-i've never felt so…." She doesn't finish as she sinks to her knees, her hands flipping her skirt up over her waist and with a single finger she rubs her slit through her panties, a long moan escapes her lips. "oh gods that feels amazing" she moves to her butt keeping her back pressed to the door as she hooks her fingers under her Panties and pulls them off, throwing them to the side.

She slowly teases her entrance with two slender fingers again, already soaked with excitement. With a shaky breath she pushes both digits into her core, gasping loudly as she feels her knuckles press against her outer lips. 

At that moment Weiss felt something snap inside her and she starts to rapidly finger herself, Plunging her two fingers in and out of her dripping core as quickly as she could manage, rubbing the ends of her fingers against her walls. Her free hand pulled apart her Blazer and almost tore off her blouse as she shoved it under her bra to play with her hard tit, pinching and rolling it between her two fingers.

Her breath came out in ragged gasps as she moved her fingers harder, her body slipping down the door until she laid on the ground. "O-oh fuck! Gods this feels amazing," she moans loudly, pulling on her tit. In her mind the only thing she could think about was the looks of her peers, the imagined lustful gazes of everyone, watching her l, stripping her in their minds, fueling that pleasurable knot in her stomach. 

She pushed her fingers deeper into her core, and drives her thumb against her little clit, the nub swollen with pleasure. Her body shook as waves of pleasure course through her and with a high pitched moan she soaks her hand and the floor beneath her.

She lays flat on the ground Panting, coming down slowly from the high of her orgasm, "Gods, that didn't feel anywhere near as good as the first time...was...was it the looks?"

She couldn't believe it, was it really having everyone stare at her like that, that got her so hot? The risk of being exposed to everyone?

Weiss took a deep breath as she realized what she wanted to do and sat up, grabbing her scroll. 

She ended up skipping class for the rest of the day to make sure she took perfect pictures of her nude body from every angle, as well as several in the smallest panties she owned, before creating a video of her moaning and calling herself a slut, with one more video of her pleasuring herself. She stores all this evidence as well as list of her contact information and the access to a private bank account that she had funneled some money into, "all according to the email," she thinks to herself as the info downloads to a small USB drive.

Just holding the small piece of metal and plastic filled her stomach with the same pleasurable pit, "it's not like I need to give this to anyone, just having it is enough"

*****

Weiss paced around her room biting her finger. "stupid, Stupid! How could I possibly let myself lose it! Gods I'm such an idiot!" She says to herself. She had already Checked everywhere she thought she would have lost it, to no avail. "I'll just check again, surely i-" she was cut off by the sound of her scroll beeping. With a shaky hand she picked it and read the message.

"Hey princess guess what I found?"


End file.
